


Thank you and get well soon! (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My drawing with a message to French duo.





	Thank you and get well soon! (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> 30/9/2019 Update ...... I've found NM/ERV duo will play tomorrow!!
> 
> What they are holding in their hands is a paper doll to which Japanese children pray for fine weather. (Completely fictional)  
They were forced to withdraw from Rakuten Japan Open (Tokyo ATP 500) due to Pierre's injury.  
Get well soon!!
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
